


Broodcarrier

by SemperFluo



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Egg Laying, Eggpreg, Mechpreg, Multi, Oviposition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:15:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26504248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SemperFluo/pseuds/SemperFluo
Summary: Bee gets caught up in an Insecticon hive and used as the queen. Carrying the eggs and incubating them until it's time for them to come out.You can imagine Bumblebee from any continuity, but I wrote this with TFA in mind.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	Broodcarrier

Bee is sitting in a soft plush berth, getting gently fed by an insecticon, when he feels a sharp pain in his gestation tank. He winces and all nearby insecticons scurry to him, he tries to brush them away when the pain hits again. He lets out a soft gasp, his digits, along with others, moving to his swollen abdomen, searching for the source.

The pain hits again, harder this time. Someone moves his legs apart, others gently hold him as another stab of pain hits. Digits get inserted into his valve; cover long since discarded back when this all first began. They scissor in and out, working him open quickly, yet with care. Another stab hits, harder, staying longer. 

"Ahh, wh-what's going on?" he asks, getting clicks and chirps in return. They pet him, his peds, his servos, his helm, talking softly in a language he can't understand. More digits get added into his valve, spreading him open even more, someone's tongue sneaks in as well. The pleasure is almost enough to forget about the next roll of pain, almost. Bee tenses up, legs and arms jerking at the sudden pressure in his tank. He gets more chirring in response, someone nuzzles his helm reassuringly. 

"Okay, but r-really, what's going on? Someone gonna-a tell me, please?" he lets out. Most of the digits retract, in their place tho, a servo reaches in and brushes against his gestation tank opening. He inhales sharply, letting out a small cry when another wave of pain rolls through him. The feeling of something from inside his tank pushing against his opening causes his peds to kick out again. 

"Wh-what the? What's happening!?" is all he manages to get out before a stronger wave crests his tank. He lets out a whimper as the pressure increases in his tank. The reassuring petting continued, more servos placed themselves onto him, reaching for every place they could. Another wave rolls through him, the pressure even more intense. Then he feels it, such soft touches from inside his tank, pressing back against the digits on his belly. A thousand little feather-like movements inside him. Panic washes over him, like being dunked into a spring river, he realizes. 

“Oh, no, no-no-no-no-no! I-I'm not ready yet!" he starts before the worst wave crashes over him. He cries out as the pressure ramps up before it releases with a pop. A gush of fluids pour out of his valve and pool between his legs. He starts to thrash when he feels the first squirm its way through his tank opening and into his valve. 

"No, no! Please! It's c-coming out! Please! Something's coming out! A-ahh!" he tries to roll his hips, press his abdomen, do anything to stop the pain or the oncoming brood. Multiple servos hold him down though, keeping him still and keeping him open. 

Another wave of pressure makes him keen as he is forced to push the brood out. One by one they wiggle their way through his valve, into the waiting hands of whomever is between his legs. "Pl-please, make it stop. I-it hurts. Please, I, I can't do this." Tears streak down his faceplates, as another wave pushes through him. Suddenly someone's glossa is against his anterior node, his cries of pain slowly turning to soft moans. 

He still can't stop his hips, his legs jerking from the pain, pleasure, and pressure. The movements from the brood and the lovely attention to his node makes short work of his charge. He overloads on the next wave, pushing out several in succession. His mewls are met with sweet chirping, his squirming is met with soft touches. With every push, every wave of pain, every overload, comes more brood, his tank emptying quickly.

Just as he is coming to, he feels a new pressure at his valve entrance. Looking down he's met with one of their ovipositors, right before it quickly thrusts in and he's seeing stars. Pumping in and out in quick motions, hard and fast, just how he likes it. He's thrown into one last overload with whomever he's attached to, filling him up again with more eggs to be fertilized and incubated.


End file.
